Nine in the afternoon
by WellThat'sUnexpected
Summary: just a one shot. messed up some things. oh well. SxK.


Hey. I've decided to stick with oneshots. I'm sorry but I can't come up with good ideas for the continuation of my other two fics. Anyways, my oneshots shall always have the title of a song.

Nine in the

Afternoon

A boy with brown gravity defying hair walked out of his school looking as happy as… himself! Odd…

Anyways, he was happy for a few good reasons. Here's a list:

1) School was almost out for the summer.

2) He, Roxas and Riku weren't called on for anything from King Mickey.

3) He got the mmorpg "The World R:2".

4) He, Roxas, Riku, Bane and Gippal (OCs) were going to enter battle of the bands.

5) Kairi agreed to go on a date with him.

"SORA!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Huh? Wha' happened?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Honestly… anyways what're we going to play for the battle?" Roxas asked.

"'Life is Beautiful'?" Riku suggested.

"How 'bout 'Psycho'?" Bane said.

"Naw. 'Sky is over'." Gippal suggested his favorite song.

"I don't know, but not 'Sky is Over'. Sorry Gippal." Sora said.

The five continued talking about other songs to play. Each saying a different song. Such as 'Attack', 'Makes No Difference', 'Degenerates' and other songs. They couldn't agree on anything. Sora suggested something that was an incredibly good song.

"'Underclass Hero'? " Roxas asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Sora replied. The all considered it and agreed. But a certain jackass had to ruin it.

"You losers can't play that song." Seifer told them as he walked up to them, looking smug.

"Back off Seifer!" Riku yelled. Seifer always made him pissed.

"Hey, Sara,-" Sora cringed "- I heard you and Kairi were going on a date. Is it true? I mean, she could do so much-" Sora punched his face.

"Shut up!" Sora started for him again but Roxas caught him and forced him back.

"Asshole! Just wait! I'm gonna kick your ass in the battle!" Seifer yelled as he ran away. Now who's the chicken wuss?

"Sora? Are you really going on a date with Kairi?" Bane asked.

He was quiet for awhile. "Yeah."

"Lucky bastard!" Gippal said as he slapped his back.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Agreed."

Sora smiled. He didn't think his friends would take it so well.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he walked off to his house.

* * *

"Sora! Watch out!" His friend, Haseo, yelled as Sora almost got hit by a monster.

Sora dodged and hit the monster in the face. Instant KO.

Booyah!

Sora has been playing "The World R:2" for a few hours.

"You okay? You're not really focusing today." Haseo asked.

"Yeah, just got a lot of stuff on my mind." Sora replied.

"Like what?"

"Well I'm going to be entering the battle of the bands. I haven't heard a word from a few of my friends for awhile. And I've got a date with the girl of my dreams."

"Lucky bastard. Why are you worried?" Haseo said, confused and jealous.

"I don't want to mess anything up and I'm worried for my friends. Plus, Kairi is my best friend. If the date doesn't go well, it could be awkward around us. I really need some advice here."

"I suggest you talk to Kuhn. He's the ladies man."

"You're kidding right? He's gonna tell me to say, 'Don't look at me. It makes me ashamed to have someone as beautiful as you looking at me, an average man.', or something like that."

Haseo laughed.

"Sorry, can't give you anymore advice on that matter."

"Thanks anyways. I'm gonna log out now. Talk to you later Haseo"

"Siya, Sora. Hope everything goes well."

* * *

'Ok. Stay calm. You can do this Sora. You can do this.' Sora thought to himself.

Hilarious, wasn't it?

'C'mon! You took down giant monsters that tried to kill you over and over! You're scared of going on a date with Kairi?! You've known her all your life!'

'Exactly.'

'Oh, good point.'

'Stupid self-conscious.'

'I heard that!'

If you haven't caught on already, Sora's about to go on his date with Kairi. He took Haseos advice, he talked to some one (Riku).

_Flashback_

_"Hey Riku, I need advice."_

_"What do you need?"_

_"Advice on dating girls."_

_Riku laughed._

_"I'm serious! Besides, this is Kairi were talking about here! You know all about how I feel for her!"_

_He stopped laughing, but smiled a little._

_"I do. That's why you just need to be casual around her."_

_"Thanks Riku. You're a big help." Sora started for the door when Riku held him back._

_"Don't forget, you hurt her, you die. Understand?" Riku said as he looked dark and menacing._

_"Y-yeah Riku. I-I __got __it__." And he ran off to get ready, terrified._

_End of Flashback_

Sora knocked on the door. He calmed himself down and told himself it was just Kairi. He can handle this. He can handle this.

He rang the doorbell.

* * *

Kairi's room…

"Relax Kairi. It's just Sora." Namine told her while trying not to giggle.

"Easy for you to say. You and Roxas just hit it off. No build up besides Sora killing himself to save me, causing yours and Roxas existence."

"What's your point?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

The doorbell rang.

"Well, here I go."

* * *

'Just act normally with her.' Rikus voice rang though Soras head.

'Right. Casual.'

"Hi Sora!" Kairi yelled while walking down the stairs. She had a pink shirt and casual jeans on.

"Hey Kairi." Sora responded with his biggest grin on his face.

_Oh my god… _

_Holy…_

Both of them knew that this was going to be a long night.

But maybe not so bad…

* * *

A.N: Can't think of other places to go. It'll be a quick date. On the web. Gah! Can't think straight! On wards before I say something stupid!

* * *

After a walk around town, a movie and dinner, the two decided to go to the islands. Sora brought along his guitar. Kairi wondered way and asked him;

"Why do you have your guitar?"

He looked at her.

"Hang on. You'll see."

Kairi didn't realize that they were heading for the tree that they and Riku always sat at whenever they were at the island.

Sora pulled out his guitar. Kairi started to say something when Sora stopped her.

"Just listen."

_I hope this goes well._

Sora started playing his guitar. He started singing after a few seconds.

_"__Hustle, bustle and so much muscle awww,_

_Cells about to seperate__And I find it hard to concentrate and,_

_Temporary this cash and carry__I'm stepping up to indicate,_

_The time has come to deviate and,_

_All I want is for you to be happy and, _

_Take this moment to make you my family and,_

_Finally you have found something perfect and, _

_Finally you have found,_

_Death defying this mess I'm buying,_

_It's raining down with love and hate,_

_And I find it hard to motivate and_

_Estuary is blessed but scary your,_

_Heart's about to palpitate,_

_And I'm not about to hesitate and,_

_One to treasure the rest of your days here and, _

_Give you pleasure in so many ways dear and,__Finally you have found something perfect and, _

_Finally you have found... here we go!_

_Do you want me to show up for duty and,_

_Serve this woman and honor her beauty and_

_Finally you have found something perfect and,_

_Finally you have found... yourself,_

_With me... will... you... agree to take,_

_This man... into your world...__And now... we are as one...,_

_My lone ranger the heat exchanger,_

_I__s living in this figure eight,_

_And I'll do my best to recreate and,_

_Sweet precision and soft collision awww,_

_Hearts about to palpitate,__And I find it hard to seperate and,_

_All I want is for you to be happy and, _

_Take this woman and make you my family and, _

_Finally you have found someone perfect and,_

_Finally you have found... now,_

_All I want is for you to be happy and, _

_Take this woman and make you my family and ,_

_Finally you have found someone perfect and,_

_Finally you have found... yourself"_

Sora stopped playing and looked at Kairi, who was almost on the verge of tears.

_'Aw man. I-' _He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kairi's lips crashed into his.

At first, he was surprised. But he kissed her back. It lasted a few seconds, but to them, it went on forever. They reluctantly broke apart.

_Dam you air!_

_I liked that._

The rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

A few days later…

It's the day of the battle, and Sora and his band were shocked, pissed and amazed all at the same time. What a great feeling. It's perfect.

"Those son of bitches!"

"What the hell!?"

"Holy crap…"

"What are we going to do?!"

Seifers band just played 'Underclass Heroes'. Sora's band was in turmoil. They couldn't play the same song! They'd get disqualified!

'We don't have a choice. We have to play that song.'

"You guys, we have to play it. It's the only song we can get away with without being disqualified."

They looked at him and considered what he said.

"You guys are up in 1 minute." An assistant told them.

"You guys, you really want Seifer to win? We've been practicing this song forever! We can do this! Come on!" Sora urged.

"Alright. I'm in." Riku said.

"Let's do this." Roxas added.

"Hahahaha! We'll kill them!" Gippal laughed.

"Let's beat them down."

"Now presenting, Redemption!"

The crowd cheered.

Sora and the band came up and stated playing the song.

Sora started

_" __Back to the street where we began,_

_Felling__ as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_

_It looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good__just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to say_

_Man it feels good to feel this way_

_Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place, _

_Back to the room where it all began, hey_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon__"_

They stopped playing. Sora looked throughout the crowd and saw Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus Cheering the loudest they possibly could. The rest of the crowd did as well.

They all bowed to the cheering crowd.

"Wow! That was FANTASTIC! Give it up folks for Redemption!" The announcer spoke.

* * *

This was the moment all the bands were waiting for. The tally for the winners.

"All right! In third place, we have 'Reminisce'! In second, we have 'Seifer Trio'! And in first is…" drum roll "'Redemption!'"

The crowd cheered and yelled for an encore.

The guys came out and started playing.

Sora began,

_"__You're running fast and missing but cannot help convincing._

_The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin._

_It's not meant to hurt you but let me assure you,_

_It's not what I said but intentions you've read._

_So when you hold onto the past then you_

_Will break down what little is left._

_There is nothing more you can't ignore,_

_And say it makes no difference to me._

_It makes no difference to me._

_Now that you're older life's weighing on your shoulders._

_You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight._

_With most things so basic you might as well face it._

_You can't help but worry it's all just begun_

_So when you hold onto the past then you,_

_Will break down what little is left._

_There is nothing more you can't ignore,_

_And say it makes no difference to me._

_It makes no difference to me_

_It makes no difference to me,_

_It makes no difference to me,_

_It makes no difference_

_So when you hold onto the past then you,_

_Will break down what little is left._

_There is nothing more you can't ignore,_

_And say it makes no difference to me._

_It makes no difference_

_It makes no difference to me_

_It makes no difference_

_It makes no difference to me__"_

The song ended and Sora jumped off the stage, ran towards Kairi and kissed her on the mouth. Girls moaned in disappointment, and the guys wolf whistled.

Sora was never that happy in his life.

Ever

* * *

Well. Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review.

Artists and songs:

Red Hot Chili Peppers- Hard to concentrate

Panic! At the disco- Nine in the Afternoon

Sum 41- Makes No Difference


End file.
